<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love letters by FernShaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191466">Love letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw'>FernShaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Both are just softies, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Iselda is also very badass, They're just very caring for each other, Travels, lemme just have some wholesome content of these two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how Iselda and Cornifer met, and how did they found out that they were both in love with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cornifer/Iselda (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wandering through kingdoms all alone was surely a ... Strange feeling, to say the least. That was the best for him, he wouldn't have to worry about being too much an advance or too late to follow a group. He could wander around and take his time admiring the views that the kingdoms offered him, or could rush and simply get off as quick as possible when he didn't liked the place. Cornifer liked to see gigantic creatures, but danger clearly wasn't his thing. </p><p>The man was lucky. A lot of people seeked maps in theses almost abandoned places. And the bug quickly heard about the fact that most mapmakers didn't last through the years because of all the dangers laying around. Was it luck or simply a skill he acquired to protect himself from danger ? He did not know. Still, he was not complaining. He loved making maps and wouldn't quit his jobs for the world. </p><p>There were a few faces he met more than once, usually in the same kingdoms. Wanderers appreciating his work, a reassuring thing yet that usually didn't lasted. People usually seeker danger and fight rather than admiring the beauty of nature in such places, or simply didn't want to leave their kingdoms. Cornifer was kind of sad that he would have to leave faces behind with each kingdom he went through, but was glad that he could met more in the next one. </p><p>But there was one person. One person that somehow always ended up meeting his path, a face he knew too well and loved with all of his heart. Iselda. </p><p>Their first meeting was out of pure luck. The mapmaker was chased by a vengefly king, a nasty creature that wouldn't let the bug simply wander off. After running for a while and finding no place to be safe, Cornifer thought that his life was going to meet an end in the claws of the flying creature. But that's when she appeared. The fierce warrior noticed the bug in distress, and immediately decided to draw her nail and fight the creature. The vengefly didn't stood a chance against such a powerful bug, and ended up being the one whose life ended. </p><p>The two bugs started to talk after the incident, happy to have found each other, the warrior being in need of a map because of her poor skills in finding the right road to continue her adventures. Days after days, they let in each and every little place of the kingdom, cornifer slowly starting to simply give her the maps rather than making her pay. Instead of money, he prefered to hear her stories. The lady was incredibly good at telling her adventures and at keeping around the things she found in her travels, which made the conversations very lively. Cornifer started sharing his stories took after a while. He couldn't help but feel like he was boring, but the women seemed to genuinely like talking about his adventures too. It was rare and difficult to share regularly thoughts with someone you didn't travelled with. And obviously, it was something that made their separation even more difficult. When they met in the last portion of the kingdom Cornifer mapped, they knew it was the end. Both were going to wander off to another kingdom, like the explorers they were. It was painful, but for the best. They said their farewells and vent into separate ways, both heartbroken to loose such a good companion. </p><p>But, arriving in the next kingdom, the first person who bought a map from the artisan was a very beautiful warrior girl that he already knew. </p><p>Somehow, both insects has chosen to go to the same kingdom for their next travel. It was surprising, and pretty much unexpected by either of them, but much welcome. Discovering a whole kingdom with a friend he already knew was something Cornifer never experienced before. Still, he had to say his farewells once again as the journey in the lands of a new kingdom ended. </p><p>Except that obviously, it couldn't have been that simple. <br/>Each time Cornifer decided to get to a new place, he somehow ended up meeting the lady again. It quickly became a running gag between the two, joking on how destiny was on their side at this point. And perhaps it was. At least, that's what began to think the mapmaker. </p><p>This day, he arrived to a new kingdom once again. But this felt special to him. It was the 10th kingdom he visisted with Iselda. At this point, he had no doubts that she would come. And to celebrate such a special event, he decided to do something that he never thought of doing in his entire lonely life : he wanted to confess his feelings. </p><p>He had everything prepared on small sheets of paper. He noted everything he had to say, everything he thought about Iselda and the most important, how much he loved her. This was stressful, but he didn't saw any signs of the lady yet, so he felt like he had time to get his lines in mind. </p><p>The first hours were difficult, but felt rewarding. He was definitely proud of himself, and couldn't wait to let her hear about it. </p><p>The second part of the day was a bit more boring, having memorised everything enough to rewrite it entirely without any help. </p><p>The night finally came, and Cornifer decided to sleep. Iselda was probably late. He knew she usually took the most dangerous paths. It would just be a matter of time. </p><p>The second day definitely felt longer. But he knew that patience was the key of everything. So he waited. </p><p>The second night felt a lot more confusing and scary that the last one. But he still believed that she would come, soon. </p><p>The third day was when he understood. </p><p>Of course. 10 times the same kingdom to explore in a row ? How lucky can you be in such a short time ? Cornifer felt stupid. <br/>Luck wasn't meant to last this long. </p><p>He sighed, simply took all of the maps he drew back into his purse and threw the letters. He would never need them anyway. This was simply the end. </p><p>So he wandered off. Simply sighing, but still chanting like he always used to. </p><p>He wandered off so out of his mind that he didn't notice the girl slowly entering the room, covered in bruises.</p><p>"Cornifer ! Gosh, I'm so glad to finally hear you, you're not going to believe it, I was stuck with a giant spider that stalked me for days, that was really som-"</p><p>She stopped herself. She didn't hear anyone anymore. She looked around, confused, only to find sheets of paper discarded on the floor. She picked up a few and started to read them, immediately gasped and started gathering all of the pages. </p><p>The lost mapmaker finally got out of his transe. He looked around to see Iselda running towards him, finally arriving out of breath in front of him with a huge smile on her face. </p><p>"Cornifer !"</p><p>"Iselda, I'm so glad you're here ! I-"</p><p>"I read your letters."</p><p>The bug didn't move, not wanting to show any emotions. That was it. He ruined it. He ruined this relationship he cared so much about.</p><p>The warrior slowly approached the mapmaker, wrapping her arms around his neck with a huge smile on her face. </p><p>"I'm sorry you didn't had the chance to tell me by yourself. But I'm glad I read these letters. Because now I don't have to be the one to make a whole book about my feelings" </p><p>She chuckled, still embracing the mapmaker. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry you had to read that ..."</p><p>"Sorry ? Why would you be sorry ? Did you you even listened to what I said ?"</p><p>"Y-yes ? ... You said that you read them, and it probably was-"</p><p>"Cornifer. I love you too. I just didn't know how to tell you before."</p><p>The bug backed down, blushing and trembling, trying to get back to his thoughts. </p><p>"You wh- ?! How ? Why ??"</p><p>"How ? I guess that exploring almost 10 different kingdoms together helped falling in love with your cute face. Why ? Do you I really need to explain why I love you ? I live your company, and that's why I'm always so happy when I hear you singing, because I know you're nearby !"</p><p>The lady grabbed his hand. Both never felt so happy in their lifes. Little awkward smiles and laughed followed the action, until Cornifer decided to cut it. </p><p>"Iselda ... Would you accept to travel around the world with me ?"</p><p>His answer was a little kiss on the forehead a huge hug. </p><p>That was, still to this day, the only bug he asked this question. <br/>And so the couple traveled for the rest of their days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really love this ship hhhh<br/>It just feels like ... The old married couple that will always be in love with each other no matter what they go through.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>